Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer. "Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer", is the main antagonist of the Future Card Buddyfight Ace anime and manga, and is the buddy monster of Ranma Kakogawa. He's only a survivor from the Lost World after being sealed by Gargantua Dragon and other great deities millennia ago. He is voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) Personality Vanity appears to be a very stoic person as he rarely raises his voice. In addition, he is shown to be very manipulative as he was able to convince Ranma to be his buddy by both praising Ramna's own strength and Pure Heart. He also had Ranma admit the feelings that he had been keeping to himself ever since Yuga started buddyfighting. Appearance He takes the form of a large monstrous dragon with 2 skull-like shoulder pads which envelopes over him like a shell. He has green eyes, and a red and black color theme, overall having a nightmarish-like frame. His as his evolve form, Vile Demonic Deity Dragon, Vanity Epoch Destroyer. His designs become more intimidating and cybernetic, such as being enveloped terrifying armor platings with teeth-like designs, his entire head has chaged to a more robotic look. He also has two tails. Biography He first appears in episode 13. He reveals himself to Ranma after witnessing Ranma finally breaking down to tears (resulted seeing Yuga becoming more successful in both Buddyfighting and in socializing than he could). He goes on to praise Ranma for his pure heart, strength, and the darkness in his heart as they are what led to him choosing him as his buddy. Though Ranma tries to deny his claims, Vanity soon convinces him to be more honest with himself and let go of his bonds with Yuga to become more stronger. In episode 14, he first says hello to Gargantua Dragon, who at first doesn't recognize him from when he sealed away Lost World. He is later called by Ranma where successfully defeats Gargantua and finish Yuga with Vanity Zero Blazer!!. After the buddyfight, Vanity tells Ranma to rename himself to symbolize that they are now buddies. as a result Ranma renames himself "Vile Ranma". Later, when Yuga tries to stop Ranma from ending their friendship he destroys the bridge Yuga tried to cross to stop him to prevent this. In episode 28, he gives a Lostrizer card to Ranma so that the latter can power up Da-Dan's Buddy in order for Da Dan to defeat Yuga in a Buddyfight. In episode 29, the Buddy Police are wondering what his purpose of gathering Minus energy in humans. In episode 31, he sees that Eden Hanazono has incomparable darkness within her heart. He tells Vile Ranma to invite her as a potential ally. In episode 32, he absorbs Minus energy from Ranma and Eden, and evolves into Vile Demonic Deity Dragon, Vanity Epoch Destroyer . In episode 34, he devours Dan Yamada as punishment for the latter rebelling against him. He warns the members of Ranma's crew that if anyone tries to rebel against Ranma and himself, said members will be devoured. The Buddy Police discover that his true goal is to get revenge on the deities who trapped him in the alternate dimension. In episode 38, it is revealed that Vanity was just letting Ranma gather allies so that he could evolve and gain a new form. It is revealed that Ranma was nothing more than a pawn to Vanity. In episode 40, it is seen that Vanity will evolve into Vile Demonic Husk Deity Dragon, Vanity End Destroyer to become more powerful. In episode 41, it is revealed that whoever loses a fight with him will lose their memories. In episode 42, Tasuku plans to stop Yuga and Ranma's fight for he fears that if Yuga loses, all his memories will be erased because of Destroyer's power. In episode 43, after Destroyer is defeated, the Buddy Police arrest him for being an illegal monster. He then tells Ranma to go back to his friend Yuga. Fortunately, Destroyer was freed by the Buddy Police and met Ranma again. Gallery For the full gallery, see Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer (character)/Gallery. Category:Character Category:Buddy Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Villains